The invention relates to a method of processing image objects in three-dimensional displays, wherein an image object is displayed in a virtual image space by an image generating means, wherein pixels of the three-dimensional image space can be reached by using a selection device, and wherein a computer allocates coordinate values to the image object corresponding to its position. The invention further relates to an apparatus for processing and modifying three-dimensional displays, the apparatus comprising a computer for generating image data, a screen for a three-dimensional display of the image data in a virtual image space, and a pointing device for manually influencing the three-dimensional display. According to the invention, this device may be used as selection device in the above-described method.
Various methods of representing three-dimensional image objects are known. In the case of the anaglyphic technique, perspectives for the right and the left eye are represented in the colors red and green. To obtain a three-dimensional effect, red-green spectacles will be needed. However, the anaglyphic technique does not allow a color representation.
Furthermore, the shutter technique is known, wherein the respective perspectives for the two eyes are represented one after the other. Channeling with respect to one eye occurs through spectacles, which switch the perspectives to the correct eye.
Also known is the autostereoscopic display, which requires no additional spectacles. Both perspectives are simultaneously displayed. Channeling occurs through optical means, such as lenses or prisms. The viewer motion is picked up and supplied via the optical means to the respective eye. Both perspectives are alternately contained in the LCD gaps of a display screen. Via prism masks of the display screen, the perspectives are supplied respectively to the right and the left eye. The three-dimensional image appears to float in front of the display screen.
Likewise known for image processing are selection devices, for example, a computer mouse, through which the individual pixels of the display can be reached. However, in this connection the display is present in two-dimensional or quasi three-dimensional form, so that the selection of a pixel is complicated. In this process, one makes do with rotating the image object, until a rearward layer of a three-dimensional image object is arranged on the two-dimensional display screen such that the desired pixel can be selected. In connection with the referenced three-dimensional display methods, this kind of image processing is, however, circumstantial, time-consuming, and inaccurate.
Apparatus for processing and modifying two-dimensional displays in graphic or CAD systems are known. In these systems, displays are processed on a screen of a computer with a so-called mouse that can be moved back and forth on a substrate by means of rolls. The movement of the mouse relative to its substrate is detected and converted into cursor movements. Because of the limited two-dimensional mobility of the mouse, three-dimensional displays have the disadvantage that it is complicated to select pixels in a virtual three-dimensional image space or in a rearward situated image layer. In most cases the three-dimensional display is resolved to a two-dimensional view, so that it is possible to select a certain image layer.
It is the object of the invention to describe a method and an apparatus for processing and modifying three-dimensional displays, which enable a simple selection and processing of three-dimensional image objects.